Fulfill Duties and Destinies of Atmos Starring Piper and Aerrow
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Aerrow and Piper must save the Atmos from Cyclonis once and for all can they do it before Cyclonis uses her death crystal and fulfill their destiny! PiperxAerrow in it


Fulfil Duties and Destinies of Atmos Starring Piper and Aerrow

Note: This is the final Storm Hawks fanfic for 2014

Aerrow, Piper and the others were planning the final battle against Cyclonis.

"Ok ladies and gentlemen we'll fight as one and bring Cyclonis to jail once and for all." Instructed Aerrow.

"Agreed." Called Piper.

"Seconded." Agreed Starling.

"Got your back Aerrow and Piper." Noted Lynn.

"Oui." Agreed Dove.

Meanwhile Cyclonis was rounding up her Talons and Nightcrawlers.

"Right all people of Cyclonia it is time to rule the Atmos." Cackled Cyclonis to her Talons and Nightcrawlers.

"Yes Master Cyclonis." Called the Talons and Nightcrawlers.

Soon all ships were in the air.

"Cyclonian ships incoming!" called Junko.

"Ready Pi?" asked Aerrow.

"Born ready." Replied Piper.

"How about you two say the first words together?" suggested Lynn.

Aerrow and Piper nodded.

"ATMOS TO BATTLE!" called Aerrow and Piper.

Soon the Sky Knights and the Cyclonians battled each other.

"Katherine Sydney to Lynn I've called Star as you requested." Called Katherine Sydney on the radio.

"Ok Katherine Sydney." Smiled Lynn.

"Cyclonians you're going down!" called Finn as he blasted 13 down in 5 shots!

"OVER MY DEAD BODY BOY!" called Moss in angry tone.

"Me and Piper will take down Mossie." Said Aerrow. "Feel like using the Binding Pi?"

"With pleasure." Smiled Piper.

"LIGHTNING STRIKE!" they both yelled and blasted down Moss!

"NO!" cried Moss angrily!

"Cool Aerrow and Piper." Smiled Jade who had just arrived and she punched three Talons off their Switchblade Elites!

"Thanks Jade." Smiled Aerrow and Piper and they blasted some Nightcrawlers!

"Piper and Aerrow I have your TV Idol Action Sky Knight coming to help!" radioed Piper's Mum.

"Thanks Mum." Smiled Piper.

"Awesome I remember Action Sky Knight was once a Sky Knight before he retired to be an actor." Noted Aerrow which surprised Piper. "I read on his Actor's occupations before TV."

Piper smiled with a nod.

"We're doomed." Sighed Stork.

"Not now Stork." Called Aerrow, Piper, Lynn and Starling.

(Radarr screeches in agreement)

"Action Sky Knight here the legendary Storm Hawks 2.0 two of my biggest fans." Smiled Action Sky Knight as he blasted 15 Talons with his Blue Energy Blade.

"Cool Action Sky Knight." Smiled Aerrow.

"Talons incoming north side!" cried Piper.

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" yelled Cyclonian No.2.

Then Radarr jumped off Aerrow's Skimmer and bit Cyclonian No.2's hand!

"You truly have a good team Master Strike." Commented Action Sky Knight which Aerrow and Piper smiled.

"Did you know Aerrow's ancestor?" asked Junko.

"Yes I met him three months before the Battle to End all Battles." Replied Action Sky Knight.

Then some more Talons attacked blasting the Sky Knights out of the sky but Aerrow and Piper had planned this!

"Cyclonis is mine and Aerrow's!" Piper instructed her friends.

"Right." Replied Starling as she used her Num-Chucks to knock down 50 Talons and 10 Nightcrawlers! "This is the most fun I have had in years before I met you Storm Hawks I kept business and pleasure separate but now I mix it up!"

"Great plan." Called Aerrow.

"Cyclonis incoming i 1!" called Dove.

"When will you Sky Knights learn Atmos is mine!?" yelled Cyclonis as she blasted Starling and Action Sky Knight knocking them out! "This is it Piper and Aerrow the final showdown you have been nothing but trouble since the Storm Engine!"

"Funny we could say the same about you." Retorted Aerrow.

"I agree." Replied Piper.

Then the Nightcrawlers attacked the other Sky Knights!

"You're just as pathetic as the rest of the Sky Knights." Called a Nightcrawler at Lynn as he tried to blast her!

"You know for someone who hates Sky Knights you sure love taking orders from a spoilt brat like Cyclonis!" retorted Lynn as she kicked the Nightcrawlers!

"YOU THINK WE'RE STUPID CYCLONIS WON'T BETRAY US!" yelled the Nightcrawler!

"I wouldn't bet on it!" called Lynn then she saw the Condor and a lot of alien ships fly in with the Guardians of the Multiverse! "Good timing Star!"

"I try Miss Lynn and the Guardians came to bring balance back to the Multiverse." Explained Star.

"NO!" yelled the Nightcrawlers.

"Good thing we came Cyclonis has a plan to destroy most of the Atmos and the Multiverse with a very powerful crystal." Warned one of the Guardians.

"Ya got that right!" yelled Moss then Junko punched him! "You wouldn't have lasted this long if we were on Zartacta!"

"Well we're not!" yelled Junko as he punched Moss in two of the Guardian's hands and they vanished taking Moss with them!

"Good riddance!" cackled Cyclonis then Action Sky Knight and Starling woke up! "Now to activate the death crystal I created!"

"Pi you ok?" asked Aerrow.

"I sense the death crystal under our feet of the wastelands!" cried Piper.

"Oh lord!" cried Jade.

(Cyclonis cackles)

"Cyclonis is mad!" cried Star.

"Indeed!" called Dove in agreement!

"You're going to destroy the entire Multiverse!" cried Aerrow and Piper.

"THAT IS TO REMAKE THE MULTIVERSE IN MY IMAGE!" cackled Cyclonis madly as she gained a lot of red crystal energy in her!

"Yuck!" cried Finn in disgust!

"Piper I ask you one last time join me." Cyclonis offered.

"I with my love Aerrow have a noble destiny more than any power you can offer me!" called Piper as she and Aerrow used the Binding to get into the Sky!

"Yeah!" agreed Aerrow.

"THEN ACCEPT BOTH OF YOU AND YOUR DOOMS!" yelled Cyclonis and she tried to blast them but they both vanished and reappeared in a different part of the sky!

"IF WE DIE WE DIE TOGETHER!" called Aerrow and Piper to each other as they both glowed bright blue! "FOR ATMOS! FOR HONOUR! LIGHTNING STRIKE!"

And they blasted Cyclonis half way across the sky and then flew after her and punched her into her death crystal!

"WE MUST SAVE ATMOS!" called Aerrow.

"AGREED I BANISH CYCLONIS AND THE DEATH CRYSTAL TO THE FURTHIEST STAR OUTSIDE THE MULTIVERSE ALONG WITH ALL THE TALONS AND NIGHTCRAWLERS!" called Piper as she managed to make them vanish with Cyclonis trying to get back!

"NO THIS ISN'T OVER I WILL BE BACK!" yelled Cyclonis angrily.

"And we'll be waiting!" cried Aerrow and Piper then Piper pasted out and Aerrow let his glider fly out them to a Terra.

"Pi you ok?" asked Aerrow.

"Better now yeah that took a lot of energy out of me." Said Piper then she and Aerrow kissed making Piper feel much better. "I think now we can date properly now with Cyclonis stuck around the furthest star outside the Multiverse."

"Yeah I love you Piper." Smiled Aerrow.

"I love you too." Smiled Piper and they kissed again.

Then the Guardians of the Multiverse arrived.

"Good work Aerrow and Piper you saved the Multiverse from destruction." Said one of the Guardians. "The Atmos and other planets like a planet named Earth are now safe but they will be a new threat but we will tell your leaders to leave you two for a while."

"Thanks ma'am." Smiled Aerrow.

"We appreciate it." Smiled Piper.

Later…

"Aerrow and Piper saved the Atmos and the Multiverse they are now in temporary retirement when they return to their Sky Knight duties they will get the greatest respect ever." Smiled Lynn and everyone cheered.

"I agree." Smiled Action Sky Knight.

"Good luck friends." Smiled Starling.

Meanwhile…

"We did great together Pi the Atmos is saved and so is the Multiverse we fulfilled our destiny and duty to the Atmos." Smiled Aerrow as he hugged Piper closely.

"We did great yes but there is one duty left one date." Smiled Piper and Aerrow smiled as they kissed then flew to a Terra Café.

"Ride free Atmos." Cheered Aerrow and Piper.

The End


End file.
